


The Love Of A Woman

by superlockednegan84



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84





	The Love Of A Woman

Elliot Jones was the ringleader of a rebel gang, and Michelle was madly in love with him. Even though her heart belonged to Elliot, she couldn’t stop her attraction for his best friend. Colin Pinkett, was one of the nicest men she’d ever met. And the truth of the matter was if she wasn’t already with Elliot, she’d be with Colin.

She’d do anything to keep both of them safe. She’d give her own life to spare them. So when the day came that the sheriff caught up with them, she was more than willing to risk it all. “Alright, all the men throw down your weapons, and turn around,” Came the sheriff’s voice.

She was sitting in the cabin. Her head jerked up to see his gun pointed at the back of Colin’s head. She slowly stood and headed for the door. Once outside she knew where to go. She headed straight for the carriage. She knew Elliot kept a gun under the seat. And she swore on her life that Colin was going to get through this.

The sheriff didn’t pay any attention to her, after all she was a woman, what could she possibly do. As soon as he turned his back, she ran for the carriage. Elliot looked after her, not completely understanding what she was doing. She reached the carriage, jerked open the door, and quickly found the gun.

She swung around, pointed the gun at the sheriff, and fired. Elliot looked on in shock as the bullet connected with the sheriff’s shoulder. He fell to the ground as she ran and jumped into Colin’s arms. Pinkett are you ok,” she was holding him a little too tight for Elliot’s taste.

As he glared at Pinkett he continued to give orders, “For Christ sake get that Goddamn gun away from her, and carry our friend here into the barn.” Colin felt the hateful glare, “Michelle, doll, maybe you should go back inside before Elliot gets the wrong idea.” He smiled softly, “We’ll go for a walk later.”

She looked into his deep green eyes, and felt safe. Something she hardly felt with Elliot. She never knew when his temper was going to flare. Not that she didn’t love him, but she was beginning to think she wasn’t in love with him. “Sure Colin, I have to finish supper anyway.” As she walked back he couldn’t help but stare.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his back, “Leave her alone Colin. If you know what’s good for you. ‘Cause I don’t care if you are my bestfriend, if you touch her I will kill you. Without thinking twice.” Colin smiled a nervous smile, “I’m not the one you have to worry about. If she comes to me, I’m not going to turn her down. Why don’t you let her choose which one of us she truly want, instead of being so Goddamn controlling.”

At that Elliot headed for the cabin. As he walked inside she was standing at the stove. He slowly walked over to her, spun her around, and slapped her on the face. “Don’t you ever pull another stunt like that again, understand. And for Christ sake stay away from Colin, cause I’d hate to have to kill him. And I will kill him Michelle. I swear I will. You’re mine, and nobody else’s.” She let out a soft whimper and shock her head yes.

It was times like these that made her wish even harder that she was with Colin. She continued making supper as if nothing had happened. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of walking with Colin. Their walks were always refreshing. She was able to forget about the things that had happened that day.

After supper she met Coling under their favorite shade tree. She was hoping he wouldn’t notice the fresh bruise on her face. “Michelle, what did he do this time?” The tears she was fighting to hold back came rushing out, “Oh, Colin I swear sometimes I wish I was with you. He’s so mean these days. He never used to be this way.”

He lifted her chin so that their eyes met, then he kissed her. She resisted at first before kissing back. Before they knew it, they’re clothes were off, and they were making love. She felt safe, warm, loved. She needed him, as much as he needed her. As they snuggled under the tree, her life was calm.

After they got their clothes back on they continued their walk. Before they knew it there was a posse riding, and shooting towards them. She hit the ground, and prayed he’d be safe. Before she knew what had happened he was gone. She slowly stood, and then quickly ran for the cabin. “Elliot, Elliot, Elliot,” she was hysterically screaming.

Elliot rushed outside to find her hysterical, dirty, and her dress was torn. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, “Shhhh. Michelle calm down. What is it?” She took a deep breath, “I was walking with Colin, like we always do, and then a posse rode up, and I fell. But I don’t know what happened to Colin. Elliot you have to find him.”

Before he could answer her the posse rode up. They continued to fire. There was a hug gun fight, and when the smoke cleared, he noticed her on the ground. He went to pick her up, and noticed she wasn’t breathing. “Michelle, no, no, no you can’t be dead. I love you, you come back to me.” Elliot walked up to Colin, who was holding Michelle’s lifeless body. “Don’t worry about it, Colin, you’ll see her soon.” At that he shot and killed Colin, And that is how this tale ends. Take away whatever meaning you seem fit to have.


End file.
